


Work through stress

by Give_me_that_pen



Series: Whamilton one-shots for the heart [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: George is a daddy, M/M, Massage, This was my first whamilton, Wham1lton, alex is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_that_pen/pseuds/Give_me_that_pen
Summary: It wasn’t often Alex and George fought, nor was it often to ignore each other.





	Work through stress

On the way to work Alex got into a big fight with his lov-George. George was beginning to realize just how bad Alex's stress got.

It took George awhile although after seeing Alex almost pass out, George had enough.

The car ride to work was silent..Alex wasn't blabbering,.at least not today. 

Once they arrived at 'Washington Law Company' Alex quickly got out slamming the door muttering about how his day is going to suck, George felt uneasy upon hearing. 

As Alex walked in the building up on the seventh floor he passed but Jefferson.

"Well if it isn't Hamilton! Where is your boyfriend..oh that's right, he is dropping you off since it's 'bring your son to work today!'" Jefferson snickered whilst everyone gave him wary glances. 

Alex was going to open his mouth but decided he didn't want another fight if it meant displeasing George..again. George quickly followed behind after running the stairs and smacking Jefferson, although Alex already slammed his office door. 

George went to his office canceling his meetings for the day, giving him eight hours on how to make it up to Alex.

-time skip to the end of the work day- 

George walks out of his office into the man he loves office. George opens the door lightly not surprised to see Alex moaning and leaning back.

George walks over deciding to give Alex a word of warning not to startle him. 

"Are you in pain my love?" Alex looks up to see through George's eyes, they're loving and sorry. 

"My shoulders and back are sore..I've tried to relieve the tension but it's not working. Not to mention my wrists" Alex groans trying his hardest to sit straight (but he isn't?!). George helps Alex up and walks him to the car. Once George gets in his emotions flood. 

"Alex, babe I'm so sorry. I care about you so much and seeing you so stressed about getting my new bill to protect people..it broke my heart. I shouldn't have given you this task alone. I was dumb to think of giving my boyfriend piles of work was okay. It's stressing you so much and to be fair I know you are not taking your medication. But please just..can I get through to you..I need you more the ever and I love..you. Yes! Alex I love you!" George shrieks into his realization. "Do you love me to?". 

George isn't the type to be this way but Alex has made him so. 

"Yes George I've loved you for a long time-but please when we get inside, please give me a massage." George nods happily into his boys response and beg.

The rest of the ride home is filled with George humming to an old song and Alex moaning in pain. 

-in George's house- 

"Why exactly do you want me to massage you baby?" George smirks closing the door. 

"Do we have to do this George? I just want you to release the tension in my body" Alex declares. After getting a look from George he goes on into their bedroom with George behind him, Alex sits on their bed as George stands near the doorway. "Fine George...I mhm" Alex moans halfway in response as his pants grow tight into the the thoughts he has about his boyfriend. 

Alex can't help but bite his lip and palm himself, closing his eyes and how much George must be enjoying this.

"Mhm baby come here..all I want is to feel your strong hands on me. Massaging the nots in my back and neck ohhh baby you don't understand how good that feels. Your hands are so strong and..fuck" Alex pants bitting his lip. 

Alex cannot believe he got himself close to an orgasm due to his thoughts. George smirks and grabs oil. "Lay down." George instructs. He takes off Alex's shirt getting a moan in response. George warms the oil in his hands rubbing at Alex's shoulders thoroughly going through the nots.

Alex's breath hitches as he tries to hump the bed for some release. "Relax Lexi, if you can wait I will finish you. If not try not tensing your shoulders" George informs Alex. To his surprise, Alex can't wait. George hears Alex moan his name a few as the bed shakes more violently. 

Despite Alex's situation George ignores his lovers way of releasing stress and continues rubbing Alex earning breathy moans. 

Not long after Alex comes and cries through a muffled scream. 

As the smell gets to George's nose he looks down at his boy. 

"Do you feel a bit better now?" George asks. Alex looks up horrified and turns to face George fully. Big mistake. There is a stain in Alex's pants showing obvious signs of what he did. "I-I'm so sorry I know I asked for a massage but I was so turned on an-" George cuts him off laying Alex back down continuing to rub at the new nots formed due to anxiety.

"It's okay my boy, I didn't say anything. It's rather hot that just the thought of me massaging you makes you...tremble." George responds as he moves down Alex's back. George rubs circles on Alex's back adding pressure to where his boy moans for more. Alex got a new thought. 

"Okay I got an idea!" Alex says happily George responds with a firm "No" George goes harder on Alexander's back "no but what I'm saying is-..oh, AH DON'T STOP RIGHT THERE..ah yes" Alex cuts himself off as George hits a particularly sore spot.

After 10 minutes of moaning George sees he got every spot for Alexander. George lets a dazed Alex chill as he goes to run a bath for the. George strips then assists Alex in doing so.

They both sit in Alex in front of George. George takes some shampoo and massages Alex's scalp and neck. 

After Alex is becoming sensitive George moves to Alex's wrist not forgetting him telling George they hurt. George kisses Alex's neck a few times before carrying him out of the tub. 

George gets two big fluffy towels to wrap themselves in. Alex puts on George's boxers sighing contently. 

"Guess I should be stressed everyday so I can get this" Alex laughs in George's chest. "Don't push it, you already are this stressed everyday" George snickers as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first post on Wattpad and it’s a bit.... messy. I finally got Ao3 and decided to go with my username before so everyone knows it’s me. I’ll continue posting more:) until then... (I promise my writing has improved)
> 
> Tumblr is @wham1lton  
> Wattpad is @wham1lton


End file.
